


Hell of a vacation

by Illithid4



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illithid4/pseuds/Illithid4
Summary: Moxxie goes on a vacation from I.M.P. And ends up at the hazbin hotel. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Blitzo & Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Hell of a vacation

Moxxie barely caught the announcer’s voice as it came over the loudspeaker, echoing throughout the subway. “Pentagram station!” He was so tired, and had missed his stop thanks to the massive amount of clown demons who had come in. This wasn’t a clown car. It wasn’t even a clown train. He had tried his best to push through the swarm, but the doors had closed right before he got there (of course).   
He stumbled off the subway as the doors opened, trudging towards the stairs up to pentagram city proper. Of course his vacation had to start out this way, this was hell after all. As he got near the stairs, he glanced at the billboard. He had nowhere to stay, and who knows? There might be something he can afford.A flier caught his eye, advertising something called the ‘Happy Hotel’.   
He remembered that name. that was what the interview he had caught Loona watching was for. It was supposedly run by the princess? It’s probably fine then. What he had heard about the princess painted the picture she was naive but well meaning. At least he could scope it out, see if it was worth it. He glanced at the address, and began the long trek up the stairs. After getting to the top, he took a moment to catch his breath, and began walking.  
As Moxxie moved through the streets of pentagram city, his mind wandered back to what lead him to take a vacation from the company. Constant heckling by Blitzø and Loona combined with almost no work to get his frustrations out ment he was incredibly stressed. Moxxie almost wished for the days before he met Millie, back when it was just him and Blitzø against the world- almost.   
Millie was so good to him. This vacation was her idea; she always knew ways to help him calm down, and when she had suggested he take a vacation, Moxxie was up for it. He began rethinking his decision when it was revealed Millie wouldn’t be able to come with him- they didn’t have enough money fore two tickets, but at least she was able to call him.  
Blitzø had been hard to convince, but Millie was always able to get Blitzø to say yes. He had kissed her goodbye and got on the train.  
It was getting late as Moxxie saw a large sign on top of a rickety building. It said ‘Hazbin Hotel’, but the address matched the one on the flyer. He stopped before the doors, and wondered what happened to this place. Only one way to find out. Staying on guard he reached for the door and stepped inside.

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be my first multi-chapter fic and who knows when I will update it


End file.
